


Lost and Found

by Shadowbeast123



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, I kept raye and naomi alive for fun, Yukine too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: What if someone found Yukine before he died?





	1. Chapter 1

_Come on, come on, come on..._ Yukine thought as he looked out his bedroom window. _Please show up, please show up._

Hearing someone come up the steps, he stiffened, his heart racing in his ears; he didn't hear his dad come home. Panicking, he looked around his room for a place to hide; hearing his dad kick open the door to his sister's old room down the hall.

"Yukine!" he yelled, his voice heard clearly through the door. "Where are you, you little shit?! Get your ass out here!"

Letting a whimper escape his lips, Yukine looked over at the window again and saw a police car pull up out front. All he had to do was wait a few more seconds and he would be out of this house for good. If he could last that long.

Hearing his dad kick open the door to the room next to his, he looked out the window and watched as the police car drove up the street. Watching as his one chance of freedom left. Hearing his bedroom door get kicked open, he shut his eyes tightly.

* * *

**~2 days later~**

"Yato, let's get out of here. We're trespassing." Kazuma said as his friend walked up to the house. "Come on, Daikoku and Veena are going to kill us."

"Kazuma, there's a kid that lives here and he hasn't left in over two days." Yato said. "Aren't you curious?"

"No," the brown haired male said. "He's probably sick with the flu or something. Let's just go before we get the cops called on us."

Ignoring him, Yato kicked in the door; only to wince sharply and hold his foot as he fell to the ground and rolled around in pain.

"What the hell?!" Kazuma shouted. "Yato, are you trying to get us arrested?"

"No." he said, still holding his foot. "I'm trying to make us heroes."

"You're completely insane." Kazuma said. "Yato, we're breaking into a man's house to "rescue" a kid who's probably just sick in bed. Or just ditching school to hang out with their friends. It's fine."

"But we still have to see." Yato said, going into the house as Kazuma ran after him.

"Yato, no. You get back here." he shouted as he followed the raven haired teen up the stairs. "Yato, I am not telling you again. Let's go before we get caught or I swear to god, I will leave you behind."

"I'll see you back at Daikoku's then." Yato said as he opened one of the doors at the top of the stairs. "Man, whoever kicked down this door must have been pissed."

"Yato, you can't be serious." Kazuma said. "You know what? Forget it, I'm out of here. You're on your own."

Watching as Kazuma walked down the stairs and went back outside, Yato slowly turned back around and mentally counted backwards from five; slowly making his way down the hall as the brown haired teen came running back.

"And another thing." he said before being interrupted by a coughing fit from the last room on the right side of the hallway.

"See, told you." Yato said as he went towards the sound.

"Yato, stop bothering the sick." Kazuma said, going after him as Yato opened the door.

What they both saw next made their hearts and brains just stop; because on the floor of that room was a blond teenager, covered in bruises and blood and god only knows what else. A piece of cloth tied tightly around his eyes and another around his hands so he couldn't get it off. And from the amount of blood on the floor, Kazuma was surprised this kid was still alive.

"And you thought he was just playing hooky," Yato said before he rushed over to the blond and got him untied. But unfortunately, instead of the blond saying thank you or jumping into Yato's arms in tears; the kid punched Yato hard in the face.

"Well, that was unexpected." Kazuma said as he walked over and blocked the kid's fist when he tried to punch him; allowing him to see that the teen's eyes were swollen shut from whoever had tied him up and beat him. He wasn't even sure if the kid could even see them "Calm down, we're not going to hurt you."

"W-Who are you...?" he asked, his mouth struggling to form the words.

"We're the people who are going to get you away from him." Kazuma said before hearing a car pull up outside. "Oh crap."


	2. Chapter 2

"No. No. Oh no. Kazuma what do we do?" Yato asked as he looked down the hallway.

"Uh..." Kazuma stammered, looking around the room for a way to escape or at least hide until the dad left. "The window!"

Scrambling to the window, Yato opened it and looked down; the ledge underneath the window covered in this weird, disgusting green slime that just reeked. And it was a good twenty to twenty-five foot drop from where they were on the second floor to the ground.

"There is no way I'm escaping like this." he said.

"We have no choice," Kazuma said as someone started coming up the stairs.

"No time for arguing. Quick, into the closet," Yato said, grabbing Kazuma and the kid before pulling them into the closet. The blond trembling the entire time as footsteps came upstairs. "This is all your fault, Kazuma."

"Me?!" Kazuma whispered. "You're the one who kicked in the damn door you idiot. If anyone's going to be the first to die, it's you."

"Would you two shut up. You're going to get us caught," the blond hissed as someone came into the bedroom.

"Oh my god," a man gasped, making Kazuma look through the key hole in the door.

"Ouch! Kazuma, your elbow's going into my ribs," Yato barked, trying to get Kazuma off of him and shoving him into the door.

"Quit pushing you idiot!" Kazuma said, pushing back against the childish man as whoever was in the room came over to the closet and opened the door.

"You two again?!" a man with an afro barked, pulling the two men out by their ears while his friend took the blond out of the closet. "How many times do I have to arrest your sorry asses?"

"Oh, come on Aizawa. Lighten up," Yato said. "We helped you out on this one."

"You didn't help us out on anything. The school had us check on him," Aizawa said as he dragged them downstairs and out to the police car. "And now, you two are going for a ride."

"Really? Where are we going?" Yato asked, making Kazuma face palm.

 _And I thought Matsuda was stupid,_ Aizawa thought as he put the two older men into the car. "How's the kid Mogi?"

"He says he's okay, but I think we should take him to the hospital," the other man said.

"Alright, just put him in the back with the others. I'll take him once we get these two to the station."

"What?!" Yato and the blond shouted as Kazuma pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I can kiss my chances of getting into a good school goodbye now," he said, as Mogi put the blond into the car and sat down beside Aizawa. Driving the three back to the police station and taking the two older men out of the car before letting Aizawa drive away.

"So..." Aizawa said, trying to make small talk with the teenager. "You like sports?"

"Don't talk to me," the blond said, crossing his arms across his chest and looking out the window.

"Alright," he said, keeping his eyes on the road as they drove to the hospital.


End file.
